une revanche bien méritée
by titepimprenelle
Summary: severus décide de se venger d'une manière un peu spéciale..... a vous de juger
1. Default Chapter

Une revanche bien méritée tite pimprenelle  
  
"Quoi?!!! Il a fait quoi?!"  
  
Séverus était réellement furieux. Ses yeux révulsés été cillés par des veines rouges alors qu'il contemplait le désastre qu'était devenu ses quartiers et particulièrement sa chambre. En fait, tout avait été rénové sous les conseils de Lupin qui n'avait pas franchement les même goûts que Séverus et d'ailleurs celui-ci soupsonnait le loup garou d'avoir tout fait pour rendre ses quartiers aussi laids que possible.  
  
Rien qu'à voir la quantité de turquoise utilisée pour peindre ses murs, il en devenait vert lui-même. Son bon vieu Charleston avait été remplacé par un siège à bascule, son tapis de Perse par une peau de chêvre et ses tableaux par des tapisseries. Le tout avait l'allure d'un châlet des temps anciens, mise à part la couleur des murs qui donner une allure un peu ringarde à cette salle à manger relookée.  
  
Quand à sa chambre, il ne valait mieux pas que Séverus y pénêtre. Lorsqu'il vit le lit en forme de coeur accompagné du baldaquin à rideau en velour rouge pourpre, ainsi que le magnifique tableau où l'on voyait des tas de gens à moitié nus se pelotant dans une gigantesque partouse de gouache, il cru explosé!!!  
  
"JE VAIS LE TUER!!! JE VOUS JURE, IL VA M'ENTENDRE CELUI LA!!!"  
  
Pendant qu'il fonçait aux appartements de Lupin, une idée germa dans son esprit. Et s'il lui faisait payer sa mauvaise blague? Humm hummm, pourquoi pas. Au lieu d'entrer dans les quartiers de Rémus, Séverus attendit au contraire que celui-ci sorte. Une fois que les pas du loup garou eurent totalement disparu de son audition, il entra dans les quartiers du mauvais blagueur. Il lança quelques sorts par-ci par-là et se cacha pour attendre Lupin.  
  
Une heure plus tard, celui-ci revenait. Tout était dans le noir, il était pourtant cinq heures de l'après midi.  
  
"Lumos"  
  
Dés qu'il eut prononcer cette formule, Rogue lança un sort au loup Garou. Le "pauvre" était désormais fixé au lit par des menottes et le professeur de potion le fixait d'un air sadique. Il allait parler quand un linge vint magiquement le bailloner. Alors, remit de sa surprise, il se mit à détailler son "agresseur".  
  
Tout de noir vêtu, Séverus arborait une chemise assez large, mais qui, étant à moitié ouverte, laissait entrevoir sa puissante musculature. Au niveau de son pantalon en cuir, L'ex-griffondore devinait une virilité qui ne devait poser aucun complexe à son possesseur et lorsque Séverus se pencha pour ramasser la clef des menottes qu'il avait échappé, Rémus ne perdit pas une miette du magnifique spectacle que lui offrait ces fesses rebondies dans ce pantalon trop près du corps.  
  
Sans en éprouver aucune gêne, Rémus le dévorait des yeux, s'attardant sur les endroits "stratégiques". Rogue s'en aperçut en rougit presque sur le coup. Se ressaisissant, il demanda avec son cynisme habituel:  
  
"Ce que tu vois te plaît?"  
  
Rémus baissa la tête, blessé par le ton sec sur laquelle la phrase avait été dite. Séverus s'avança doucement, passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Rémus déglutit, sentant son envie d'embrasser ce corps si attrayant décupler. De son côté le directeur de serpentard se délectait de voir son otage se débattre avec ses désirs enfouis. Il decida d'en tirer profit. Après tout, s'il était attiré par lui, ce n'était pas un viol.  
  
Aussi, il commença à souffler doucement dans la nuque de son prisonnier qui fremit, pendant que ses main se posaient sur ses épaules frêles. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent plusieurs secondes, torturant horriblement la libido de Lupin, avant que leurs bouches ne furent en contact l'une l'autre, les deux hommes se delectant de la chair chaude qui se pressait contre leurs lèvres respectives.  
  
Ce qui surprit le plus Rogue c'était qu'il y prit du plaisir. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais tenté de faire cela avec un homme, alors il n'aurait pas put deviner. Il devait pourtant garder la dominance et ne pas se laisser emporter par ses désirs. Il força donc l'entrée du portail buccal de Rémus, poursuivant, enlaçant sa langue, la caressant de plusieurs façons, tantôt violente tantôt tendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il fusse obliger de reprendre son souffle.  
  
Là il inspecta le visage de Lupin, tout aussi essoufflé qui le regardait avec des yeux brûlants. D'ailleurs, il faisait bien chaud dans cette pièce tout à coup pensa Séverus qui ouvrit un peu plus sa chemise, les yeux de Rémus fixé sur les pectoraux saillants du brun. [et oui, les potions ça muscle bien ;)]. Ses tablettes de chocolat se devinaient sous le mince morceau de tissus qui retenait encore la chemise en place.  
  
Une douce châleur se répandit dans le bas ventre de notre Rémus et celui-ci se sentit tout à coup à l'étroit dans son jean. Rogue s'était de nouveau avancé. Alors qu'il lui déposait de furtifs baisers dans le cou, ses mains avaient commencé à défaire un à un tout les boutons de sa chemise. Au fur et à mesure de l'ouverture du vêtement, Séverus descendait un peu plus le long du torse de son prisonnier, laissant un mince filet de salive résultant des baisers passionnés qu'il lui imposait.  
  
Ce fut un gémissement de Lupin qui fit prendre conscience de ses actes à Rogue et surtout, de l'effet que ses soins prodiguaient à son otage. Une bosselure se profilait dans le jean de Rémus qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit, presque inconfortable. Séverus se débarrassa définitivement de sa chemise qu'il jeta sur le côté, dévoilant l'ensemble de son torse à un Rémus plus que désireux d'en voir plus, surtout que l'entrée laissait présager un dessert de première qualité!!!  
  
Décidé à faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps, Séverus sortit quelques secondes de la pièce et revint de la cuisine avec un grand pot de crême chantilly, qu'il secoua un peu avant de tracer une longue ligne sur le torse de Rémus qui frissonna non pas à cause de la froideur de la crême mais à cause de la langue gourmande qui la dégustait directement contre sa peau, cette langue qui continua à le caressait, à titillait ses tétons bien après que la chantilly fut consommée.  
  
Désormais, le pantalon de Séverus le torturait, massérant son entrejambe dans sa prison de tissus. Aussi décida t'il de se soulager un peu et il enleva son pantalon sous le regard brûlant d'un Rémus qui ne demandait qu'à toucher avec autre chose que les yeux la virilité grandissante de l'objet de son désir. Rogue quand à lui avait décidé de passer à la seconde étape. Enlevant le jean de Lupin avec rudeur, il se plaça au dessus de lui et commença à lui masser son entrejambe à travers le tissus de son boxer.  
  
Malgré son baillon, Séverus l'entendait gémir, soupirer, haleter au rythme de son massage. Il enleva le baillon d'un coup de baguette, puis regarda fixement Rémus. Celui-ci le fixait avec un désir dans le regard qui lui donna une vive châleur au niveau de son bas-ventre.  
  
"S'il te plaît Séverus"  
  
Il avait prononcé son nom avec tellement de sensualité que la libido du professeur de potion ne fit qu'un tour et il arracha presque le boxer de Lupin, toujours attaché. Il plaça l'entrejambe durcie entre ses lèvres et commença à déplacer langoureusement sa langue le long du pénis de Rémus comme un enfant se delectant de sa sucette. Rémus n'arrivait plus à contenir ses gemissements et cela rendait encore plus désireux le professeur de potion. Ne pouvant plus tenir, celui-ci enleva son boxer à son tour, puis défit les menottes de son amant qui se jeta sur lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, mélangeant leur langue en une seule et même étreinte, savourant les caresses qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement de leurs langues frémissantes. Les doigts fins de Rémus câlinaient la nuque de Rogue tandis que celui-ci laissait trainer les siens sur les fesses musclées du loup qui se cambra au massage que lui prodiguait involontairement [ben voyons!!!] son amant.  
  
"Séverus, gémit Rémus  
  
- Oui? le taquina le conserné en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille  
  
- Prend moi."  
  
C'était ce qu'attendait le maître des potions. Ecartant les minces cuisses du loup qui entoura la taille de son amant avec, Séverus le pénétra doucement, s'arretant de temps à autre en attendant un signe de Lupin. Lorsqu'il fut entré en lui entièrement il commença des vas et vients, se retenant d'accellérer l'allure au fur et à mesure que son erection grossissait à l'intérieurs des chairs de Rémus, qui haletait de plus en plus.  
  
Sentant comme une pulsion venir du plus profond de lui même, le loup fini par se déverser sur le torse de son amant qui, continua son muvement avant de se libérer en un dernier spasme lui faisant prendre conscience de son épuisement. Il s'effondra presque sur Lupin qui était autant en sueur que lui. Puis, leur regard se croisèrent, celui de Séverus était plutôt inquiet mais il fut fut vit remplacer par un sourire face au regard satisfait du loup.  
  
Rogue se blottit alors contre le torse frêle de son amant et soupira de contentement alors que celui-ci lui carressait les cheveux tout en déposant un bras sécursant autours des épaules du professeur. Il nicha son nez au creux de la nuque de Rémus et lui murmura en un souffle:  
  
"je t'aime  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Séverus"  
  
Et notre grincheux professeur s'endormit serein, oubliant ses appartements défigurés et les cours qui débutaient le lendemain.  
  
FIN 


	2. chapitre2

**chapitre 2: **

_" Nan! T'es sérieux?  _

_- Oui parfaitement j'ai bien vu ROGUE en train de siffloter dans le couloir en allant petit déjeuner. Il m'a même sourit!!!!_

_- Impossible! Tu mens!...._

_- Qui mens? "demanda d'une voix doucereuse Rogue qui s'était glissé jusqu'à la table de deux griffondors._

Nous étions lundi matin, le jour le plus detesté de tous les professeurs de la terra et encore plus du professeur Rogue....  du moins d'ordinaire....

Les deux garçons pris en flagrant délit étaient en train de couler littéralement sous leur table, mais le professeur leur répliqua simplement:

"Allons le véritaserum n'est pas au programme des cinquième année ne me forcer pas à le tester sur l'un d'entre vous. Tenez, pour vous racheter, sauriez vous me dire quels sont les effets du veritaserum? 

_- Euh....  commença un des deux garçons, c'est une potion qui oblige n'importe qui à parler et à dire exclusivement la vérité, quand la potion cesse de faire effet, la personne qui en a bu ne se souvient de rien._

_- Exact 2 points pour griffondore.... passons à la suite..."_

Mais personne ne bougea et les murmures cessèrent, tout le monde regarder le professeur aller d'un pas guilleret au tableau.

_"Aujourd'hui, comme je sais pertinemment que vous n'avez pas ouvert vos livres de l'été...."il farfouillait dans son bureau"... petit test de connaissance" , continua t'il d'un ton enjou_

_- Je me disais bien... " murmura un 5 ème année" espèce de sadique"_

*****************************

Pendant ce temps, en salle de défenses contre les forces du mal, le seul à être assit était notre loup garou adoré… « Séverus y a été un peu fort quand même je suis aussi courbaturé qu'un papy faisant de l'arthrose », murmura t'il tout bas, puis tout haut, 

« bien, les enfants, je suis ravi de vous faire cours pour une nouvelle année… cette année je suis sensé vous apprendre à entretenir votre maison face aux agressions, tant contre les épouvantards que contre les vol-sorciers ou des lutins un peu taquins…  et laissez moi vous dire qu'à poudlard il y a de quoi faire, je sousponne même notre directeur de tout faire pour que vous puissiez exercer  à l'école même…*il prit la voix dans « mission impossible »* Les enfants…  votre mission si vous l'acceptez sera de nettoyer poudlard du mieu que vous pouvez de toute la vermine qui l'infeste…

- _Même des sang de bourbe ?  demanda Pansy, d'une voix mielleuse en pointant du doigt hermione? _

- _ S'il y a des gens à virer de l'école ce serait plutôt ceux qui font perdre des points à leur maison par des réflexions sans aucun fondements mademoiselle Parkinson,  5 point en moins pour serpentard._

- _Mais….  Objecta celle-ci_

- _Pansy ? l'interrompit Drago en un murmure LA FERME et ne vient pas me voir dans ma chambre ce soir, ça t'apprendra à l'ouvrir pour des conneries_

- _Mais Dragounet…. _

- _Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça »_

En fait, la circonstance arrangeait plutôt Draco, il avait juste besoins d'une escuse pour se débarrasser de cette glue ambulante sans faire de bruit parmit la gente féminine auprès de laquelle il avait bien l'intention de passer plus de temps en tant que nouveau célibataire… Il avait d'ailleurs repérer quelques beaux spécimens, même parmi les griffondors. Cette Ginny Weasley avait pris des forme bien où il fallait quel dommage qu'elle soit aussi godiche…

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit…  Quelle meilleure manière d'enrager le rouquin et le balafr ! Niak , il savourait d'avance sa vengeance… Vengeance ?  non, en fait, c'était juste pour le plaisir… Et une lueur vint illuminé son visage déjà parcouru d'un sourire sadique.

*****************************************************************************

Dans le dortoir des griffondors une tête rousse émergea des draps. Quelle chance de pouvoir dormir 2 heures de plus les lundi !!! Décidement Ginny avait bien décidé d'en profiter, d'autant que toutes ses compagnes de dortoir étaient descendues manger et qu'elle pouvait  s'adonner sans complexe à ses plaisirs solitaires. D'autant que la demoiselle était bruyante !!! 

Elle avait bien tenté un sort d'étouffement mais les rideaux n'étant pas à proprement parler un « mur » les bruits qu'elle émettait se transformaient rapidement en mini explosion lorsqu'elle criait trop fort. Désormais elle pouvait insonoriser la pièce à sa guise le matin quand les autres allaient déjeuner. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était elle qui se régalait.

Ah Dieu ce que c'était bon ! Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui en se caressant. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses grandes mains la palper, lui redessiner tout le corps, ses lèvres s'attarder sur ses mamellons durcis de plaisir avant que sa langue ne s'évertue à faire de la spéléo… 

« Pourquoi ça ne peut-être qu'un rêve, c'est vraiment injuste ! » Juste à ce moment là son réveil sonna…L'heure d'aller en cours…  grrrrrr en plus il s'agissait de potion… 

*********************************************************************************

Tandis que notre jeune griffondor s'en allait en potion Lupin lui se débattait avec les millions de pinceaux qui repeignaient d'eux même la chambre de notre cher prof de potion. Celui-ci ayant définitivement décider que le fuschia de sa chambre allier au turquoise du salon n'allait définitivement pas avec l'ameublement près moyennageux qu'il avait ordonné au loups garou de remettre en place, Lupin devait repeindre entièrement l'appartement en noir, sous la menace de ne plus avoir de galipette avant la prochaine éclipse lunaire.

C'est ainsi que notre loup garou s'affairait à la tâche, se prenant quelques coups de pinceaux de temps en temps, les objet étant comme ainsi dire muni d'une personnalité propre, comme si ils s'amusaient follement à le recouvrir de peinture noir, tant et si bien qu'à la fin il se fondait avec les murs.

*********************************************************************************

« Bon , finissait Rogue alors que finissait l'heure de potion, j'aimerais retenir l'attention de quelques uns d'entre vous. Avec l'aide forcée de certains de vos camarades ayant été un peu trop turbulent durant la préparation de potions qui nécessitaient le plus grand calme, je vous offre des cours particuliers de potions, le soir. Vous aurez un tuteur ou tutrice avec qui vous fabriquerez les potions qu'il est nécessaire de connaître pour vos BUSE , ceux d'entre vous qui sont intéressés viennent me voir, les autres : du balais, allez déballer vos bêtises plus loin que mon aura ne puisse les sentir merci. »

Ginny s'avança seule face au bureau. Le professeur eut un sourire… 

_« Je crois deviner qui serait un parfait professeur pour vous. » lui dit-il_

*********************************************************************************

Rogue se sentait enfin chez lui… Tout était redevenu comme avant… Tout ? Non !…  un petit loup garou résiste encore et toujours au sort d'expulsion que Séverus avait lancé contre lui…

_« Mais Sevi…, suppliait-il je t'ai remit tes appartement dans le même état, tout est comme avant_

- _Il me semble qu'avant tu ne t'imposais pas dans mes appartements…_

- _Alors c'est ça !!!!!  Ce n'était rien pour toi ? [ argh on tombe dans le mélodrame]_

- _Disons que je tient à ma liberté et que t'avoir constamment sur mon dos, enfin, entre mes jambes plutôt, entrave très largement cette liberté et puis j'ai une réputation moi… Sadique jusqu'au bout._

- _Quelle lourde responsabilit !_

- _Il faut bien que je fasse un peu d'effet parmi tous les professeurs insipides de cet établissement. Je suis légendaire pour ma méchanceté moi._

- _Je suis légendaire pour bien d'autre talents que tu devrais m'envier, puisque tes relations sexuelles n'ont pas du être nombreuses, je dis ça en vu de l'aperçu que j'ai eu hier._

- _QUOI ?!!!!! tu avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant !, s'exclama le professeur de potion tout rouge de honte_

- _Oui, mais tu pourrais faire mieux…avec un peu d'exercices._

- _Serait-ce une proposition ?, le regard de Rogue s'illumina_

- _Un défi mon cher !_

- _Tape là, commençons de suite_

- _J'allais te le proposer severus »_


End file.
